After School Special
by Nike1503
Summary: After being caught in a precarious situation Maya and Riley are sent to detention with Cory as the moderator.


**After School Special**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"The door's open." Riley yelled in between bites of her pancake.

The door then swung open and Maya walked in with her backpack around one shoulder and her phone in her hand.

"Hey Riley It's 7:00 time to go." Maya said.

"Alright." Riley said finishing off her pancake. "Mom I'm leaving now see you tonight."

"Okay see you then." Topanga said.

The two girls then walked towards the nearest subway station while walking down the stairs they started to notice all the crazy characters that one would expect to see on the subway platform.

"Okay if the guy eating his shoe is here tomorrow we are going on to a different station." Riley said.

"Relax that was a fake shoe people do that all the time it was probably a cake." Maya said.

"Really cake at this early does he not care about hygiene." Riley said.

"Riles calm down look the subway is here let's just get to school." Maya said.

"Okay let's go." Riley said.

The two girls got on the subway and rode till they got less than a block from their school.

"Well this is our stop." Riley said. "Time to get some knowledge."

"Yep school let's do this." Maya said sarcastically.

The two girls then walked the rest of the way to school meeting up Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Isadora. The now group of six then got to school on time and raced to their homeroom/history/whatever was going on in their life class taught by Riley's father Cory.

"Hello Mr. Matthews." Isadora said as they walked in the room.

"Hello and good morning class so today we are going to begin by trying something different, by that I mean that today you all aren't going to have a history class. I want all of you to skip the class and try something new that you hadn't done before keeping it appropriate and within the school rules." Cory said.

Farkle's hand then shot up.

"Relax Farkle it won't count against you and all the teacher know that you all will be in the halls or outside today." Cory said.

Farkle then put his hand down. Just then the school bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and all the kids in the class left.

"So what do we do now?" Riley asked as her and Maya left the room.

"No clue there really isn't much I haven't done, I mean there are a few things but we'd get in trouble if we did them." Maya said.

"Ooh what haven't you done?" Riley asked.

"With the exception of things that are illegal not much." Maya said.

"Hey have you ever kissed a girl?" Riley asked.

"What no that's crazy." Maya said.

"Well I haven't either so we could go into the bathroom and try it." Riley said.

"Yeah we could to be honest I've kinda wanted to kiss a girl." Maya said.

"Well then let's go." Riley said.

The two then took off to the cleanest bathroom they could find which actually happened to be a bathroom that the janitor just deep cleaned the night before.

"Wow I've never seen a school bathroom this clean before." Riley said.

"Same here." Maya said. "Well Riles are you ready?"

"Yeah lets do this." Riley said.

The two girls then leaned into one another and shared their first lesbian kiss. The two were trying to gain dominance but neither had any idea as to what they were doing. Their kiss slowly but surely became more passionate as time went on. Soon after the two broke this kiss.

"Well that was fun." Riley said.

"Yeah I enjoyed that way more that I thought I would." Maya said.

"So what can we try now?" Riley asked.

"Who knows." Maya said. "There's a world of possibilities out there."

Riley then walked over to the mirror to wipe off the her smeared lipstick. Maya then walked over to her and started to feel her up under her skirt.

"Maya what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Nothing much just feeling your fine ass." Maya said.

"Why." Riley said.

"Because." Maya said.

Maya then thrusted her hips into her ass.

"Are you trying to fuck me?" Riley said. "Because we can't do that we will get in trouble."

"No just dry humping you." Maya said.

Maya resumed dry humping Riley her jeans slamming against her skirt. Maya kept at it picking up the pace.

"Oh Maya this is nice." Riley said.

"You know what will feel even nicer." Maya said.

"What." Riley said looking back at her.

"Doing this while you are down on all fours." Maya said.

"Isn't the floor dirty." Riley said.

"They just cleaned it and besides you can always put on these." Maya said pulling out a few paper towels from the dispenser right by them.

"Oh alright let's do this." Riley said.

Riley and Maya then moved themselves from the sink to the floor after Riley grabbed a few paper towels as to avoid getting her hands dirty on the floor. Once the girls were in position Maya lifted up Riley's skirt and resumed now slamming up against her leggings.

"Oh wow this feels really erotic." Riley said.

"Yeah and it's technically not against the rules." Maya said. "Just frowned upon."

"I can see that." Riley said.

Maya quickly picked up the pace slamming into her best friends ass faster than before. Maya was getting more and more into it. Soon after Maya then stopped to undo her jeans and pull them down to the bend in her knees revealing her solid black panties.

"Maya what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Just getting more comfortable nobody will see us." Maya said grabbing the sides of her leggings and pulled them down revealing her floral panties. "Of course you have a cute design on your panties."

Maya then continued what she was doing now her thighs slapping against Riley's ass. The sounds echoed in the bathroom and you could hear the sounds slightly outside of the bathroom. A while later a few students walked by and heard the noises one of which ran off to Cory's class.

"Mr. Matthews." The student said.

"Yes." Cory said.

"I think there are students having sex in the girls room." The student said.

"Which one? "Cory asked.

"The one that was cleaned a last night." The student said.

"Alright I'll take a look." Cory said.

Cory got up and walked off towards the restroom that Riley and Maya were dry humping in. As he walked closer he was hopeful that it wasn't Riley or Maya in the restroom. Once he arrived he placed his ear against the door to make sure the student was telling the truth and to make sure that they were still in there; sure enough he heard skin slapping against skin.

"Hey cut it out." Cory said opening the door. "Oh fuck." He whispered when he realized who it was.

"Hey Dad." Riley said.

"Hey Mr. Matthews." Maya said.

"You two get dressed and you both have detention after school." Cory said.

"Yes sir." Riley and Maya said.

The two then pulled up their pants and leggings. Riley then fixed her skirt and the two washed their hands and left the bathroom.

_Hours Later_

Riley and Maya walked back into Cory's classroom and waited for him to start their detention.

"We are so dead." Riley whispered.

"No were not just relax we'll be fine." Maya whispered back.

A few minutes later Cory walked in with a disgusted look on his face, placed his stuff on his desk, and walked to the board and wrote the letters WTF.

"WTF?" Riley said trying to decipher what the board said.

"It means "what the fuck" Riles." Maya said.

"What the fuck were you two thinking dry humping the school bathroom." Cory said. "If anyone else had caught you you'd be expelled and there'd be an investigation on me and the school and I could lose my job and my teaching license."

"We weren't thinking." Maya said.

"We wanted to try something new like you said and we took a risk and it didn't pay off." Riley said.

"I won't lie though it was fun." Maya said. "Slamming my waist into your daughter's ass watching it jiggle with each slam." She said reenacting the motions.

As Cory was hearing Maya's statement he started to get hard. He then moved his hands to casually cover his erection.

"Oh my god Mr. Matthews are you getting hard and me saying that dry humping your daughter was fun." Maya said.

"No." Cory said.

"It seems that you are." Maya said. "I bet you think about ramming your daughter from behind often."

"Maya cut it out." Riley said.

"Oh so it seems that both of you think about this type of thing." Maya said.

"Maya cut it out." Cory said.

"Yeah cut it." Riley said.

"Fine." Maya said.

A few minutes later Cory had put up the blockers in front of the windows.

"Dad what are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Just setting up the blockers so people think I'm out of the office." Cory said.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"So he can fuck us." Maya said.

"No." Cory said.

"You know you want too." Maya said.

"No I don't." Cory said.

"Dad it's fine I see the way you look at us sometimes." Riley said. "It's like you want us to rip off all our clothes and fuck each other on your desk."

"No just shut up." Cory said.

"Oh did daddy's little girl touch a nerve." Maya said.

"Both of you cut it out." Cory said.

"We will if you let us have our way with you." Maya said.

"Fine whatever." Cory said.

"Perfect Maya would you like to resume what we were doing before we got interrupted." Riley said.

"Sure." Maya said.

Riley and Maya stood up and Riley was about to get on the floor but Maya stopped her.

"Maya why'd you stop me?" Riley asked.

"Lean over your father's desk." Maya said.

"Please no." Cory said.

"Shut it you can sit there and watch me dry hump your daughter." Maya said. "And if you even touch yourself you'll regret it."

Riley then leaned over Cory's desk waiting for Maya to start. Maya then walked over to Riley and felt her ass up again before pulling her skirt down to her ankles.

"Let's get these leggings off." Maya said pulling off Riley's leggings.

"Please just stop teasing." Cory said.

"Oh so you do want to see me ramming my hips into your daughter." Maya said.

"Uh no." Cory said.

Maya then took off her jeans and kicked them to the side and walked over to Riley and started humping her again getting back to the pace she established. Cory sat there fighting the urge to jerk himself off.

"Oh yeah you like this Cory seeing your daughter getting rammed by her best friend." Maya said.

"Yeah I do I wish you'd let me participate." Cory said.

"What." Riley said.

"If you want to join us then two things one you only listen to us and you must ask permission for anything." Maya said. "Do you understand."

"Yes I understand." Cory said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Good now get naked and down on all fours." Maya said.

Cory did as he was told getting undressed and then going down on all fours.

"Nice we now own your father." Maya said.

"Cool let me get these soaking wet panties off." Riley said pulling off her panties.

As Riley was removing her panties she then had a wild idea.

"Hey dad why don't you suck my juices off my panties." Riley said.

Riley then put her panties in her mouth to which he started to suck his daughter's juices off of her panties.

"Hey Cory do you want Riley's ass?" Maya asked.

Cory then nodded his head as he was getting well then spit out those panties and get ready. Cory then took out Riley's panties form her mouth and started to stand up until Maya slapped his face.

"Riley put your ass in his face so he can eat it." Maya said.

Riley complied and put her ass in Cory's face while Maya went behind him and pushed Cory into her ass. Cory then started eating out her ass. Maya then pulled off her panties while Cory was eating out her ass.

"Here Riley eat me out." Maya said wrapping her legs around her head.

Riley began eating out Maya while Cory was eating her ass. After a few minutes Maya pulled her legs away from Riley's face.

"Maya I was enjoying that." Riley said.

"I know hey Mr. Matthews stop eating ass." Maya said.

Cory stopped and looked over to Maya.

"Damn that felt good." Riley said.

"Relax Riley he'll be back in there before you know it." Maya said. "But first I believe there is a strap on that he took from someone that we will use on him."

"Oh this is getting kinky." Riley said.

"You're damn right it is now get this nice and wet for me." Maya said as she put it on.

Once it was in position Riley then giving the fake cock little kisses before engulfing the whole thing in one go.

"Geez Riley there's no need to one throat a cock it's not going anywhere." Maya said.

Riley wasn't listening as she kept blowing the fake cock.

"You know that there's a real cock right here right." Cory said.

"Shut up you." Maya said. "Besides if I were you I'd prepare your asshole for penetration in a minute."

"Okay." Cory said nervously.

Riley then stopped sucking on the cock and let Maya line it up with Cory's ass.

"Riley spread your father's cheeks." Maya said.

"Yes Maya." Riley said.

Once Riley was in position she parted his ass and Maya started pegging him. She then threw herself into his ass forcing him to take more and more of the fake cock.

"Are you enjoying this dad?" Riley asked.

"No." Cory said.

"That's the wrong answer there hope my pussy tastes good." Riley said.

As soon as Riley was in position she made Cory start eating her pussy. The three were in the same position for a while until Maya pulled the strap on out of Cory's ass.

"Oh wow this is crazy." Maya said.

"What is?" Riley asked.

"He's only had you I think it's high time he tasted me." Maya said.

"So you wanna switch?" Riley said.

"Yes." Maya said.

The two girl then switched places after Maya took off the strap on off. Riley then put it on and went back to what Maya was doing prior to the switch. Maya on the other hand was having her pussy eaten out by Cory.

"Oh damn this feels so good." Maya said.

"He's so powerless, I love it." Riley thought.

"Hey can I cum now?" Cory asked minutes later after pulling his head out.

"Mm No as neither Riley nor I have cum yet." Maya said flicking her clit as she had the sudden loss of pressure. "Speaking of cum I hope you catch some of this."

Maya came a wave all over Cory's face and some on her fingers.

"Here clean my finger's now." Maya said.

Cory quickly cleaned off her fingers of her cum while Riley stayed there pegging him.

"Maya is it possible to cum with this thing on." Riley said.

"Yeah you'll just cum on the fabric between your legs." Maya said.

"Oh okay cause I think I'm cumming right now." Riley said through a few moans.

Riley came after a while. Once she finished riding the waves of her self done orgasm she took of the strap on and put it away. Both Riley and Maya got themselves dressed and went back to their desks.

"So now can I cum?" Cory asked again.

"Sure." Riley and Maya said.

Cory then started wanking his cock until he came multiple ropes all over his desk.

"Well I guess we all tried something new today." Cory said. "You two tried lesbianism and I tried pegging."

"Shut up we're going home now see you later." Maya said.


End file.
